rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Rated PG
A PG-rated is Parental Guidance Suggested - Some Material May Not Be Suitable for Children. Partial list for major production companies Universal Pictures Movies *''Happy Tree Friends'' (2006) Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC (Warner Bros) Movies *''Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace'' (1999) *''Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones'' (2002) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) *''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' (1980) *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' (1983) WUCF-TV Movies *PBS (2011-2021) Walt Disney Pictures Movies *''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' (1995) *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' (1993) *''A Far Off Place'' (1993) *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' (2014) *''Air Bud'' (1997) *''Angels in the Outfield'' (1994) *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2004) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (2010) *''Alice Through the Looking Glass'' (2016) May 27 2016 *''Bedtime Stories'' (2008) *''The Big Green'' (1995) *''Blank Check'' (1994) *''The Black Hole'' (1979) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) March 17 2017 *''The BFG'' (2016) July 1 2016 *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) *''Condorman'' (1981) *''Cool Runnings'' (1993) *''Cinderella'' (2015) *''D2: The Mighty Ducks'' (1994) *''D3: The Mighty Ducks'' (1996) *''Enchanted'' (2007) *''Eight Blow'' (2006) *''Flubber'' (1997) *''Freaky Friday'' (2003) *''First Kid'' (1996) *''Frank and Ollie'' (1995) *''Frankenweenie'' (2012) *''The Game Plan'' (2007) *''G-Force'' (2009) *''Glory Road'' (2006) *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Heavyweights'' (1995) *''Holes'' (2003) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (2003) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) *''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' (1992) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1999) summer 1999 *''Iron Will'' (1994) *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) *''Into the Woods'' (2014) *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997) *''The Jungle Book'' (1994) *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) April 15 2016 *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) *''The Last Flight of Noah's Ark'' (1980) *''The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' (2003) *''Mr. Magoo'' (1997) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1992) *''My Favorite Martian'' (1999) *''McFarland, USA'' (2015) *''Man of the House'' (1995) *''Maleficent'' (2014) *''Midnight Madness'' (1980) *''The Muppets'' (2011) November 23 2011 *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014) *''Meet the Deedles'' (1988) *''Mighty Joe Young'' (1998) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2001) *''Night Crossing'' (1982) *''National Treasure'' (2004) *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (2007) *''Never Cry Wolf'' (1983) *''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013) *''Old Dogs'' (2009) *''Operation Dumbo Drop'' (1995) *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' (2012) *''The Parent Trap'' (1998) *''The Pacifier'' (2005) *''Prom'' (2011) *''Pete's Dragon'' (2016) *''Remember the Titans'' (2000) *''The Rocketeer'' (1991) *''Return to Oz'' (1985) *''Roadside Romeo'' (2008) *''The Santa Clause'' (1994) *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' (1983) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (2010) *''Sky High (2005) *''Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (1994) *''The Shaggy Dog'' (2005) *''Tuck Everlasting'' (2002) *''The Three Musketeers'' (1993) *''Tron'' (1982) *''Tron: Legacy'' (2010) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) *''Trechcoat'' (1983) *''Tomorrowland'' (2015) *''Tom and Huck'' (1995) *''White Fang'' (1991) *''The Watcher in the Woods'' (1980) Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Movies *''Air Buddies'' (2006) *''Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' (1997) Walt Disney Animation Studios Movies *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) June 1 2001 *''Big Hero 6'' (2014) November 7 2014 *''The Black Cauldron'' (1985) *''Bolt'' (2008) November 21 2008 *''Dinosaur'' (2000) May 19 2000 *''Frozen'' (2013) November 27 2013 *Frozen 2 (2019) *''Home on the Range'' (2004) April 2 2004 *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) June 21 2002 *''Moana'' (2016) November 23 2016 *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) thanksgiving 2002 *''Tangled'' (2010) November 24 2010 *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) November 2 2012 *''Zootopia'' (2016) March 4 2016 *''Jose Maldonado's Dancin''' (2017) DisneyToon Studios Movies *''Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) August 19 2005 *''Planes'' (2013) August 9 2013 *''Planes: Fire and Rescue'' (2014) July 18 2014 Pixar Animation Studios Movies *''Brave'' (2012) June 22 2012 *''Coco'' (2017) November 22 2017 *''Finding Dory'' (2016) June 17 2016 *''The Good Dinosaur'' (2015) November 25 2015 *''The Incredibles'' (2004) November 5 2004 *''Inside Out'' (2015) June 19 2015 *''Up'' (2009) May 29 2009 *''Incredibles 2'' (2018) June 15 2018 Studio Ghibli Movies *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) *''From Up on Poppy Hill'' (2011) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2004) *''My Neighbors the Yamadas'' (1999) *''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (1984) *''Ocean Waves'' (1993) *''Only Yesterday'' (1991) *''Pom Poko'' (1994) *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) *''Spirited Away'' (2001) *''The Tale of Princess Kaguya'' (2013) Animax Movies *''VeggieTales'' (2019-present) NBC Shows *Happy Tree Friends (1999-) Black Friday 2020-2041, 2042-present Lionsgate Home Entertainment Movies *''Madea's Tough Love'' (2015) Crest Animation Productions Movies *''Alpha and Omega'' (2010) *''Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure'' (2013) *''Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games'' (2013) *''Alpha and Omega: The Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave'' (2014) *''Alpha and Omega: Family Vacation'' (2015) *''Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs'' (2016) *''Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze'' (2016) *''Alpha and Omega: Journey to Bear Kingdom'' (2017) Summertime Entertainment Movies *''Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return'' (2014) National General Pictures Movies *''Baxter!'' (1973) Atlantic Entertainment Group Movies *''Teen Wolf'' (1985) *''Teen Wolf Too'' (1987) Screen Media Ventures Movies *''Mee-Shee: The Water Giant'' (2005) Cannon Films Movies *''Masters of the Universe'' (1987) 20th Century Fox Movies *''Aliens in the Attic'' (2009) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) December 14 2007 *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) December 23 2009 *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) Christmas 2015 *''Big'' (1988) *''Batman'' (1966) July 30 1966 *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' (2005) *''Catch That Kid'' (2004) *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) *''Deck the Halls'' (2006) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) *''Fat Albert'' (2004) *''From Justin to Kelly'' (2003) *''Fire and Ice'' (1983) *''Firehouse Dog'' (2007) *''Fantasic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007) summer 2007 *''Flicka'' (2006) *''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie'' (2011) *''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' (2006) *''Home Alone'' (1990) Christmas 1990 *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) Christmas 1992 *''Home Alone 3'' (1997) Christmas 1997 *''Jingle All the Way'' (1996) Christmas 1996 *''Like Mike'' (2002) *The Simpsons Movie 2 *''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) *''Mannequin'' (1987) *''Marmaduke'' (2010) *''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011) *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007) *''Night at the Museum'' (2006) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) May 22 2009 *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' (2014) Christmas 2014 *''The Princess Bride'' (1987) *''The Sandlot'' (1993) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) *''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) *''We Bought a Zoo'' (2011) *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' (2013) Decemeber 20 2013 *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989) Paramount/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Movies *Batman Kills (2041) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *Naruto: The Movie (2004) *''The Sandlot 2'' (2005) *''The Sandlot: Heading Home'' (2007) Paramount/20th Century Fox Animation Movies *Aquaman vs. Robin (2040, DC Comics) *The Smurfs (2041) Paramount Animation/Blue Sky Studios Movies *''VeggieTales'' (1993) *''Naruto'' (2002) *''Ice Age'' (2002) March 15 2002 *''Robots (2005)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) March 31 2006 *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) July 3 2009 *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) July 13 2012 *Epic (2013) *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) July 22 2016 *''Ferdinand'' (2017) *''Spies in Disguise'' (2019) *Samurai 7 *''Fairy Tail (2039) Rated PG'' Marvel Studios Movies *''Iron Man and Hulk: Heroes United'' (2013) *''Iron Man and Captain America: Heroes Untied'' (2014) Universal Pictures Shows *''Happy Tree Friends'' (1999-present) Universal Pictures *Illumination Presents: Flippy (2024) *''Flippy'' (2024) Illumination Extreme Movies *''Flippy'' (2024) Illumination 7 Movies *Flippy (2024) Illumination MacGuff Movies *''Flippy'' (2024) Illumination Entertainment Movies *''Flippy'' (2024) Universal Studios Hollywood Shows *Universal Studio Tour... Your Host Flippy! (2021-present, Kids only, NBCUniversal's Mondo Media, Universal Kids, NBCUniversal Television Distribution and Universal Animation Studios) (10 Universal City Plaza, Universal City, California, 91608, United States) Illumination Movies *Flippy (2024) Untied Artists Movies *''Annie Hall'' (1977) *''A Shot in the Dark'' (1964) *''A View to a Kill'' (1985) *''Curse of the Pink Panther'' (1983) *''Diamonds Are Forever'' (1971) *''Dr. No (1962)'' *''From Russia with Love'' (1963) *''For Your Eyes Only'' (1981) *''Goldfinger'' (1964) *''Live and Let Die'' (1973) *''The Living Daylights'' (1987) *''The Lord of the Rings'' (1978) *''The Man with the Golden Gun'' (1974) *''Moonraker'' (1979) *''On Her Majesty's Serect Service'' (1969) *''Octopussy'' (1983) *''The Pink Panther'' (1964) *''The Pink Panther Strikes Again'' (1976) *''Revenge of the Pink Panther'' (1978) *''Son of the Pink Panther'' (1993) *''The Spy Who Loved Me'' (1977) *''Trail of the Pink Panther'' (1982) *''Thunderball'' (1965) *''You Only Live Twice'' (1967) Aniplex Shows *'' Naruto'' (2019-present) *''VeggieTales (2019-present) Orion Pictures Movies *''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) *''Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey'' (1991) Spark Animation Studios Movies *''Igor'' (2008) Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Movies *''A Christmas Story'' (1983) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) *''Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London'' (2004) *''Christmas Carol: The Movie'' (2001) *''Fame'' (2009) *''Good Boy!'' (2003) *''Miss Potter'' (2006) *''The Pink Panther'' (2006) *''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) *''Rock and Rule'' (1983) MGM Home Entertainment Movies ToonBox Entertainment Movies *''The Nut Job'' (2014) *''The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'' (2017) *''Spark'' (2017) Samuel Goldwyn Films Movies *''MirrorMask (2005)'' The Weinstein Company Movies *''Arthur and the Invisibles'' (2006) *''Leap!'' (2017) Rainmaker Entertainment Movies *''Escape from Planet Earth'' (2013) *''Ratchet and Clank'' (2016) Kanbar Entertainment Movies *''Hoodwinked!'' (2006) *''Hoodwinked Too!: Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) Miramax Movies *''Ella Enchanted'' (2004) *''Finding Neverland'' (2004) *''Gandahar'' (1988) *''Spy Kids'' (2001) *''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (2003) *''Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' (2011) Touchstone Pictures Movies *''Big Business'' (1988) *''Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend'' (1985) *''Bicentennial Man'' (1999) *''Country'' (1984) *''Dick Tracy'' (1990) *''Dead Poets Society'' (1989) *''Ernest Goes to Camp'' (1987) *''Ernest Saves Christmas'' (1988) *''Ernest Goes to Jail'' (1990) *''Ernest Scared Stupid'' (1991) *''Frank McKlusky, C.I.'' (2002) *''Father of the Bride Part 2'' (1995) *''Houseguest'' (1995) *''Hello Again'' (1987) *''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' (2005) *''The Last Song'' (2010) *''Like with Mikey'' (1993) *''Mission to Mars'' (2000) *''My Father the Hero'' (1994) *''My Science Project'' (1985) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''Oscar'' (1991) *''Out Cold'' (2001) *''The Rescue'' (1988) *''Spaced Invaders'' (1990) *''Strange Magic'' (2015) *''Splash'' (1984) *''Sister Act'' (1992) *''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' (1993) *''Turner and Hooch'' (1989) *''Three Men and a Baby'' (1987) *''Three Men and a Little Lady'' (1990) *''3 Ninjas'' (1992) *''Tough Guys'' (1986) *''What About Bob?'' (1991) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) *''You Again'' (2010) *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) Cinema Center Films Movies *''The War Between Men and Women'' (1972) Hollywood Pictures Movies *''A Pyromaniac's Love Story'' (1995) *''Born Yesterday'' (1993) *''Camp Nowhere'' (1994) *''Evita'' (1996) *''Encino Man'' (1992) *''Gone Fishin''' (1997) *''Mr. Holland's Opus'' (1995) *''Roommates'' (1995) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993) *''Simon Birch'' (1998) *''Straight Talk'' (1992) *''Unstrung Heroes'' (1995) *''Washington Square'' (1997) *''While You Were Sleeping'' (1995) *''Jack'' (1996) Pacific Motion Pictures Movies *''Slam Dunk Ernest'' (1995) Anchor Bay Films Movies *''Robosapien: Rebooted'' (2013) Columbia Pictures Movies *''Elf'' (2003) *''How to Eat Fried Worms'' (2006) *''The Little Vampire'' (2000) *''Son of the Mask'' (2005) *''The Stupids'' (1996) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze'' (1991) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3'' (1993) *''Annie'' (1982) *''Annie'' (2014) *''A League of Their Own'' (1992) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (2016) *''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' (2019) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D'' (2005) *''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) *''Are We Done Yet?'' (2007) *''Buddy'' (1997) *''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) *''Daddy Day Care'' (2003) *''Groundhog Day'' (1993) *''Ghostbusters'' (1984) *''Ghostbusters 2'' (1989) *''Here Comes the Boom'' (2012) *''Jack and Jill'' (2011) *''The Karate Kid'' (1984) *''The Karate Kid Part 2'' (1986) *''The Karate Kid Part 3'' (1989) *''The Karate Kid'' (2010) *''The Legend of Zorro'' (2005) *''The Master of Disguise'' (2002) *''Monster House'' (2006) *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop'' (2009) *''Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2'' (2015) *''RV'' (2006) *''Stuart Little'' (1999) *''Stuart Little 2'' (2002) *''Troop Beverly Hills'' (1989) *''Zathura'' (2005) *''Zookeeper'' (2011) *''The Bear'' (1988) *''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) *''Daddy Day Camp'' (2007) *''Godzilla 2000'' (2000) *''Hook'' (1991) *''Jumanji'' (1995) *''Labyrith'' (1986) *''Matilda'' (1996) *''Madeline'' (1998) *''Planet 51'' (2009) *''Supergirl'' (1984) *''Short Circuit'' (1986) *''Short Citcuit 2'' (1988) *''3 Ninjas: Kick Back'' (1994) *''3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain'' (1998) *''Arthur Christmas'' (2011) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' (2009) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' (2013) *''The Emoji Movie'' (2017) *''Goosebumps'' (2015) *''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' (2015) *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' (2018) *''Open Season'' (2006) *''Peter Rabbit'' (2018) *''The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' (2012) *''The Smurfs'' (2011) *''The Smurfs 2'' (2013) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) *''The Star'' (2017) *''Surf's Up'' (2007) *''Open Season 2'' (2009) *''Open Season 3'' (2011) *''Open Season: Scared Silly'' (2016) *''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' (2017) *''Big Top Pee-Wee'' (1988) *''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) *''Dragonslayer'' (1981) *''Grease'' (1978) *''Grease 2'' (1982) *''The Honeymooners'' (2005) *''King Kong'' (1976) *''The Little Prince'' (2016) *''Lassie'' (1994) *''Popeye'' (1980) *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) *''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) *''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) *''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989 *''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) *''Star Trek Generations'' (1994) *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) *''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) *''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Better Off Dead'' (1985) *''Beetlejuice'' (1988) *''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) *''Corpse Bride'' (2005) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) *''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) *''Dolphin Tale 2'' (2014) *''Fred Claus'' (2007) *''Gremlins'' (1984) *''The Goonies'' (1985) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002)*''Harry Poter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) *''Happy Feet'' (2006) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) *''Jack Frost'' (1998) *''Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) *''Moonwalker'' (1988) *''The NeverEnding Story'' (1984) *''The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' (1991) *''One Crazy Summer'' (1986) *''Pan'' (2015) *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) *''Racing Stripes'' (2005) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Stay Tuned'' (1992) *''Shorts'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) *''Twilight Zone: The Movie'' (1983) *''TMNT'' (2007) *''Top Cat: The Movie'' (2013) *''Twice Upon a Time'' (1983) *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) *''What A Girl Wants'' (2003) *''The Witches'' (1990) *''Yogi Bear'' (2010) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1993) *''Free Willy'' (1993) *''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995) *''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (1997) *''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) *''Richie Rich'' (1994) *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) *''Space Jam'' (1996) *''The Lego Movie'' (2014) *''The Lego Movie 2: The Next Part'' (2019) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) *''Storks'' (2016) *''Addams Family Reunion'' (1998) *''Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove'' (2010) Michael White Productions Movies *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' (1975) Viva Pictures Movies *''Top Cat Begins'' (2017) Specialty Films Movies *''Allegro Non Troppo'' (1977) Gallery PG.jpg Video Category:North American rating systems Category:American rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:Current ratings Category:1972 introduced ratings